Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY 2
В PAYDAY 2, как и в большинстве других игр, существуют так называемые "пасхальные яйца" — отсылки к другим играм и не только. Джон Уик *Персонаж Джон Уик, который был добавлен в одном из обновлений, является коллаборацией с одноименной серией фильмов. Главную роль в фильмах исполняет Киану Ривз, который и стал прототипом внешности для Джона Уика. *Также, в игру, как часть коллаборации, был добавлен новый заказчик — отель Континенталь и контракт Бруклин 10-10, где ключевой фигурой является ещё один персонаж из фильма — Харон. **Также в игре имеется валюта, отсылающая на Континенталь — Монеты Континенталя. JohnWick.jpg JWMPD2.png Психо *Нож психопата — точная копия ножа убийцы из фильма. *При замахе этим ножом будет играть саундтрек из фильма, который играл в момент убийства. Это один из самых культовых хоррорных саудтреков. Chef.png PsihoSound.jpg thumb|center|205px Portal *Узоры: **Логотип "Aperture Science". **Человек, выбирающийся из портала. **Куб-компаньон. **Торт. *Отравленный торт в ограблении Большой банк. В описании отравленного торта при его покупке на стадии предварительного планирования сказано, что торт начинён иглами (если трактовать "spiked" из англоязычного описания буквально — возможны ещё трактовки "пропитан алкоголем" или "начинен радиоактивными элементами"), что совпадает с рецептом торта из Portal. Также, между ними есть некоторое внешнее сходство. *В презентации Кэша Кэтчема была представлена граната, которая по форме копирует куб-компаньон. Pat-portal.png Pat-piece-of-cake.png Pat-aperturescience.png Pat-companion-cube.png Покемон *Кэш Кэтчем — пародия на Эша Кетчума, главного героя мира Покемон. *Фамилия Catchem и достижение "Gotta Collect 'em all" — пародия на фразу Gotta Catch 'Em All (на рус. Должен поймать их всех), которую произносит Эш когда ставит перед собой цель поймать всех Покемонов. *С Кэшем была также была презентована новая граната. Это куб-компаньон из Portal, который раскрашен в стиль Поке-болла из мира Покемон. *Описание Кэша с сайта практически повторяет историю Эша в мире Покемон. *Карточка персонажа с сайта отсылает к интерфейсу характеристик покемонов из игр серии. easter_cash_fullbody.png easter_cash_headshot.jpg easter_character_capture_cube.png|Новая граната easter_cube.gif|Принцип действия новой гранаты Ash.png PBall.png GRIN 250px|center *Маска "The Grin". *Ограбление Казино Golden Grin. Ggc.png Grin.jpg Team Fortress 2 *Один из узоров для масок содержит название "The TF2" и иконку игры. *В ограблении поезда надо похитить ящики с боеприпасами, на которых логотип Team Fortress 2 и класса "Инженер", а также нужно разобрать и унести огромную боевую турель, внешне копирующую турель первого уровня того-же инженера из той-же Team Fortress 2. В активе "Остановка поезда" под одной из фотографий можно увидеть чертежи турели, которые присутствуют в Team Fortress 2, когда Инженер выбирает место постройки. *На ограблении Большой банк, стоимость акций на табло в офисах на первом этаже гласит, что акции "Mann Co." подорожали на 3,67%. "Mann Co." является компанией в мире Team Fortress. Также, там присутствуют компании RED и BLU, которые также являются организациями в Team Fortress 2. *На ограблении Банк GO, дверь хранилища практически полностью копирует дверь хранилища из Team Fortress 2. Pat-the-tf2.png|Элемент для маски Tf2Turret.jpg|Турель с ограбления Counter-Strike *Достижение "Eco Round" отсылается на эко-раунды в Counter-Strike — раунды, в которых у игроков не хватает денег ни на какое основное оружие. *Ограбление Банк GO по архитектуре полностью копирует карту "Bank" из Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Также отсылкой является само название карты. *Перед штурмом на этом ограблении Бэйн говорит: "Police is ready for counter-strike." *Достижение "Fire in the Hole!", которое связано с осколочными гранатами. Такую реплику произносили персонажи Counter-Strike во время броска осколочных гранат. Также эту реплику говорят некоторые персонажи при использовании метательного оружия. *Название Deagle образовано из сленга в Counter-Strike. *Название винтовки Clarion, судя по всему, отсылается на Counter-Strike, где игровая модель винтовки FAMAS, на которой основан Clarion из PAYDAY 2, называлась "Clarion 5.56". *Один из навыков Беглеца называется "Counter-Strike". *В описании маски "Graham" говорится, что игроки Counter-Strike любят избегать попаданий по ним прыжками. *Задание "Все на B" из Crime.Net, по условиям которого надо заложить C4 в сейфе Банк GO, является отсылкой на серию Counter-Sctrike. center|500px Bank (CS GO).png|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive GO Bank.png|PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami *DLC Hotline Miami отсылается к игре уже названием. Также, контент в DLC содержит в себе огромное кол-во пасхалок: **Маски и оружие из дополнения были в игре. **Рисунки имеют символику из игры. **Во втором дне в самом начале миссии можно встретить персонажа Борода из Hotline Miami. **Так же можно встретить уборщиков в зеленой форме. **Машина DeLorean отсылается на транспорт главного героя игры Hotline Miami. **Русские бандиты из ограбления выглядят так же, как в Hotline Miami. *За покупку Hotline Miami и Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number даются разнообразны награды. **Маски зверей и шлем Байкера. **Рисунки, имеющие на себе символику из игры. **Оружие Jacket's Piece (рус. Часть Джекета) и Вдохновение плотника (ориг. Carpenter's Delight)Карпентер Брут — автор некоторых саундтреков к Hotline Miami). **Джекет в качестве играбельного персонажа. *Маска "Peter" и "Hog". **На маску "Hog" намекает описание. *Описания масок из DLC намекают на бонусы, которые они давали в игре. *Ветвь перков Социопат имеет части перков, которые отсылают к уровням в первой части Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami DLC Art.jpg Hlm2 jacket rendered.png|Джекет Peter-Fullcolor.jpg Tony (Preview).jpg Richard (Preview).jpg Rasmus (Preview).jpg Graham (Preview).jpg Don Juan (Preview).jpg Dennis (Preview).jpg Brandon (Preview).jpg Aubrey (Preview).jpg Richard Returns-fullcolor.jpg Biker-fullcolor.jpg Corey-fullcolor.jpg Jake-fullcolor.jpg Richter-fullcolor.jpg Tony's Revenge-fullcolor.jpg Бэтмен *Достижение "Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из фильма "Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды". *Маска "Мистер Мешок", возможно, отсылается на Пугало — одного из противников Бэтмена. *В галерее современного искусства (Художественная галерея/первый день Подставы с картинами) можно заметить картину авторства Анабеллы Гох. На ней изображена старая Женщина-кошка, а рядом, в рамке, фотография со свадьбы её и Бэтмена. *В третьем дне Поджигателя надо сжечь деньги. Джокер из Тёмного рыцаря делал подобное в фильме. *В тизере PAYDAY 2, Даллас держит свою маску так же как и Джокер в начальной сцене "Тёмного рыцаря" перед ограблением банка. *В Большом банке есть две отсылки на Тёмного рыцаря: **В главном зале, на табло акций написано "Why So Serious?". Это одна из коронных фраз Джокер в исполнении Хита Леджера. **Один из возможных побегов на этом ограблении — побег с помощью автобуса, который протаранит стену банка. В фильме был аналогичный момент. *Маска "Venger" очень похожа на маску Бэйна из фильма Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды. На Бэйна также намекает её описание. **На сайте Infamy v2 эту маску носил Вулф в Улучшенном комбинированном тактическом бронежилете, что тоже может намекать на Бэйна, ведь он и Вулф лысые, а бронежилет, вероятно, был надет на Вулфа с целью придать ему характерную для Бэйна массивность. DarkKnight2008.jpg Burning_money_on_make_up.png|Джокер сжигает деньги wss.jpg Batman.jpg|Картина авторства Анабеллы Гох infamy_mask_venger.png|Маска "Venger" Tom-Hardy-Bane-Dark-Knight-Rises-photo-close-up.jpg|Бэйна в маске Ходячие мертвецы center|250px *Бейсбольная бита Люсиль является оружием антагониста Нигана в серии комиксов. *В одной из реплик ответа на пейджер, Кловер может сказать что она читала комикс Ходячие мертвецы и испугалась. Lucille banner.jpg Человек-паук center|250px *Достижение "My Spider Sense is Tingling". *На втором дне Подставы с картинами Бэйн может сказать "надейтесь на своё паучье чутье". Бешеные псы center|300px *Одноимённые очки. **Похожие очки носили герои фильма. **В описании очков упоминается "команда преступников с кодовыми именами, которые хотели совершить идеальное ограбление". *Перед началом полицейского штурма, Бэйн может сказать Alright, ramblers, let's get rambling!, что является цитатой Джо — нанимателя героев фильма. *В случае убийства большого количества гражданских, Бэйн может сказать Mr. Blonde, you see too many movies?! (на рус. Мистер Блондин, ты пересмотрел фильмов?!), что намекает на одноимённого героя фильма, который начал убивать гражданских, когда ограбление пошло не по плану. *На одном из рекламных скриншотов The Infamy Update игроки подписаны как "Mr. Blonde", "Mr. Pink", "Mr. White" и "Mr. Orange" — кодовые имена четырёх главных героев. Reservoir Dog-Fullcolor.jpg|Бешеный пес Lamborghini и Ferrari — Falcogini *В ограблениях Крушитель и Магазин бриллиантов, в филиале марки Falcogini, имеются машины, внешне похожие на Lamborghini Gallardo и Ferrari 599 GTO. Falcogini - явная отсылка на Lamborghini. Также, логотип компании — орел на желтом щите, в то время, как у Lamborghini — бык на желтом щите. FalcoginiCar1.jpg FalcoginiCar2.jpg Falcogini Logo.png Спаун *Узор "Good ol' Al" копирует рисунок на маске Спауна. Ко всему прочему, имя Спауна — Аль Симмонс. *Узор "Hellish" повторяет рисунок на лице у Клоуна Осквернителя. Pat-goodolal.png|Узор на маске Спауна Pat-hellish.png|Узор на Клоуне Осквернителе Spawn.jpg KlownSpawn.jpg На гребне волны *В Armored Transport были добавлены маски президентов, из которых маска "The 37th" сильно схожа с маской одного из грабителей в фильме На гребне волны. Внешне, маска копирует 37-го бывшего президента США Ричарда Никсона. Point Break Mask.jpg *В игре упоминается компания Bodhi. В фильме Патрик Суэйзи играл персонажа по имени Боди (ориг. Bodhi). *Дополнение The Point Break Heists несет в себе множество контента, который отсылается на ремейк На гребне волны. Властелин колец *Достижение "Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net" — отсылка на фразу Сарумана. Саруман говорит эту же фразу, но вместо "Crime.Net" — Мордор. *Достижение "Ты не пройдешь!" — отсылка к одноименной фразе Гендальфа. *Маска "Demonshank" имеет сходство с шлемом Саурона. На Саурона также намекает описание маски. *Маска "The Cursed One" отсылается на Короля-чародея Ангмара из трилогии. Маска повторяет внешний вид лица Короля-чародея без шлема, а также в её описании говорится, что он был подчинён Бриллиантом, в то время как с Королём-чародеем произошло тоже самое, только с поправкой на Кольцо Всевластия. *Узор "Сглаз" базируется на Оке Саурона. *Вероятно, маска "Камул" является отсылкой на существ Назгулов. *Маска "Graug" имеет сходство с Балрогом. *Достижение "Mellon". Infamy mask destroyer.png|Маска "Demonshank" 200px-Sauron-2.jpg|Саурон Старикам тут не место *Достижение "No Heist For Old Men", по условии которого надо завершить контракт используя только дробовик с глушителем. *Модификация для дробовиков под названием Тихий убийца. *Наёмный убийца Антон Чигур был вооружён дробовиком Remington 11-87 c глушителем, Дробовик Locomotive 12G со cтандартным прикладом и тихим убиицей очень похож на данное оружие, да и именно этот дробовик с глушителем нужен для выполнения достижения. *На дробовик Joceline O/U 12G можно поставить спиленный ствол и костолом, благодаря чему он станет похож на дробовик, который использовал Ллевелин Мосс. Тот, в свою очередь, спилил часть ствола и приклада, и обмотал оставшуюся часть приклада скотчем. Silent killer.jpg Silent killer 2.jpg Звёздные войны *Оружие, появившееся в Gage Historical Pack, имеет спектр модификаций, превращающий его в прототипы использовавшиеся в данном фильме: **При установке модификаций Пистолетная оптика 44 и Пламегаситель.L 44 пистолет Broomstick превращается в DL-44 — бластер Хана Соло. **Patchett L2A1 имеет ряд модификаций (Бесшумный ствол с охлаждением, Сложенный приклад, Короткий магазин и любой оптический прицел), способные придать ему сходство с Е-11 — бластерной винтовкой имперских штурмовиков из серии фильмов Звёздные войны. **При установке приглушенного ствола с перфорацией пулемет Buzzsaw 42 превращается в тяжёлую бластерную винтовку DLT-19 из серии фильмов Звёздные войны. *Прообразом узора "Охотник за головами" стал мандалорианский шлем Бобы Фетта. *Достижение "В одной далекой галактике". Broomstick SW.jpg|Broomstick SW Broomstick.jpg|Хан Соло с бластерным пистолетом DL-44 Patchett SW.jpg|Patchet L2A1 SW Patchett.jpg|Имперский штурмовик с бластерной винтовкой Е-11 Buzzsaw SW.jpg|Buzzsaw 42 SW Buzzsaw.jpg|Имперский штурмовик с тяжёлой бластреной винтовкой DLT-19 Pat-Bounty Hunter.png Крепкий орешек center *Название навыка в ветке Штурмовика — Крепкий орешек. *Название пистолета Gruber Kurz отсылается на главного злодея фильма — Ганса Грубера. *Достижение "Бей стёкла" отсылается на фразу Ганса Грубера, которую он сказал, когда узнал что Джон Макклейн сбежал без обуви. Рэмбо center|350px *Название ножа Trautman является отсылкой к фильмам Рэмбо. Trautman — это фамилия бывшего командира Рэмбо, обучавшего его военному искусству. Сам нож является копией того ножа, который использовал сам Рэмбо. *Достижение "Они пролили первую кровь, не я..." является цитатой Рэмбо из фильма Рэмбо: Первая кровь. Так же на сопутствующей картинке изображён сам герой фильма. *Достижение "In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me". *Маска "Сумасшедший ветеран" отчасти копирует лицо Рэмбо. Схватка *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" были надеты в фильме на грабителях. *В описании маски "Hockey Heat" используется цитата из фильма. *Достижение "Я делаю то, что умею лучше всего — занимаюсь делами." является цитатой из фильма. *Ограбление Транспорт по сценарию происходящего практически полностью копирует первые минуты фильма (атака грабителей на конвой). *Модификация Бельгийская жара является копией того цевья, который использует лейтенант Винсент Ханна (Аль Пачино). Помимо этого, оригинальное название модификации — Belgian Heat. *Очки "Heat" своим названием отсылаются на фильм, также они были надеты на главных героях фильма, во время сцены побега. *Навык Манипулятора "Килмер" вполне может являться отсылкой к Вэлу Килмеру, который играл Криса в данном фильме. Примечательно, что во время перестрелки после ограбления банка, Крис показывал прекрасное владение карабином и быстро перезаряжал оружие. Сам же навык дает ускорение перезарядки штурмовых винтовок, возможность перезарядки на бегу и лучший контроль над стрельбой из штурмовых винтовок во время движения, соответственно. *В обучающем видео по посылкам, игрок, от лица которого идёт показ, подписан как "Waingro" — один из героев фильма. Mask10.png|Hockey Mask Communityhockey.png|Hockey Heat thumb|center|335px Во все тяжкие center|350px *Достижение "Breaking Bad". В самом достижении надо на сложности Жажда Смерти сварить метамфетамин. *Достижение "I`m the One who Knocks" копирует фразу, которую говорил Уолтер Уайт. *В задании Крысы игроки варят метамфетамин, но не белый, а синий. В сериале главные герои, Уолтер Уайт и Джесси Пинкман, тоже варят метамфетамин особого голубоватого оттенка, который является результатом использования метиламина. *Убежище, находящееся в прачечной, является отсылкой к тайной лаборатории Гуса Фринга (Джанкарло Эспозито). *Дантист является отсылкой к Гусу Фрингу — обоих персонажей исполняет Джанкарло Эспозито, оба заняты в криминальной среде, но официально работают в мирной сфере деятельности. *Наркоторговец Гектор является отсылкой к Гектору Саламанке, одному из лидеров картеля в сериале. *В случае успешной варки метамфетамин на первом дне Крыс, Бэйн может сравнить игроков с Хайзенбергом, главным героем сериала. *При надевании маски, Даллас может сказать Time to Break Bad. *Достижение "Breaking Dead" за нахождение метлаборатории в ограблении Бомба. *Отвечая на пейджер, Хокстон может сказать I`m the one who knocks. Gotta go now., что отсылается на фразу из сериала. Джеймс Бонд center|350px *Достижение "Лицензия на убийство", которое отсылается на название романа или фильма. Для выполнения достижения необходимо убить 378 противников, что отсылается на общее количество убитых Джеймсом Бондом за все фильмы о нём. *Пистолет Gruber Kurz — первый пистолет Джеймса Бонда. Реальным прототипом послужил Walther PPK. *Достижение "The Man with the Golden Gun", связанное с золотым AK.762, копирует название фильма/романа. Оружие в фильме было так-же сделано из золота, а владел им киллер Франциско Скараманга. Также, для выполения достижения нужно 6 убийств, что ещё раз намекает на Джеймса Бонда, ведь Франциско Скараманга в фильме убил 6 человек (считая то, что осталось за кадром). *Достижение "Бриллианты вечны" копирует название романа/фильма. Half-Life center|450px *В игре упоминаются системы безопасности White Mesa от GenSec, которая намекает на Black Mesa. *Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет был создан на технологиях White Mesa и отсылается на защитный костюм H.E.V. (Hazardous Environment Vest), в котором ходит протагонист игры. Также, в официальном дополнении Opposing Force появилась боевая версия костюма — P.C.V. (Power Combat Vest). *Ломы в миссиях Теневой рейд, Горячая линия Майами и День выборов выглядят точно также, как лом Гордона Фримена. *Стиральные машинки в Убежище и Горячая линия Майами напоминают логотип игры. *В Half-Life 2 главный герой и его противники используют пистолеты, похожие на Interceptor 45 с модификацией Ровный затвор. Также она раскрашивает затвор белым цветом, что делает его ещё более похожим на пистолет из Half-Life. *В Большом банке, на табло можно увидеть надпись "HL3 Confirmation Services". *В миссии Станция Murkywater под подземными корридорами, на стене возле лампочки можно увидеть надпись HL3. HL.jpg Level 6.png Left 4 Dead и Left 4 Dead 2 center|450px *В ограблении Крысы на Хэллоунском Ивенте можно найти сидящую за забором Ведьму из игр серии. *В ограблении Кошмар в убежище Ведьма может атаковать игрока, если он найдёт неправильную маску плачущего младенца, кроме того, на протяжении всего ограбления можно слышать её плач и стоны.Так-же их можно услышать на ограблении Лабораторные крысы. *В деле Подделка в комнате ребенка есть игрушки из L4D. Assassin's Creed center|450px *Навык "Скрытый клинок" в ветке Беглеца. Так именуется фирменное оружие игры. *Навык "Хранитель братства" в ветке Беглеца. На изображении способности изображена рука без безымянного пальца, который отрубался членам Братства в игре. Её звали Никита center|350px *Название модификации на Deagle — La Femme. *У самой героини был Desert Eagle Mark XIX, а Deagle с модификацией La Femme очень похож на пистолет из фильма. Chivalry: Medieval Warfare center|350px *Дополнение Gage Chivalry Pack несет в себе контент и символику из игры Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. Терминатор center|300px *Маска "Terminator" — очки, как и в одноименном фильме. *Маска "Robo-Arnold" копирует лицо Терминатора. Название также намекает на Арнольда. Terminator-Fullcolor.jpg Robo-Arnold Fullcolor.jpg Декстер center|350px *При броске гранаты Чейнс может выкрикнуть: "Surprise Motherfucker!" *Достижение "Surprise Motherfucker". Леон thumb|center|350px *Название модификации на Bernetti 9 — Профессионал. *Такая же модификация была на пистолете у главного героя фильма. *Достижение "Мы все — профессионалы". На иконке изображен силуэт в шапочке и очках, а в руках имеется цветок. Хищник *Маска Мега Кевин копирует внешний вид маски Хищников. **Описание маски также отсылается на расу Хищников. *Сетка прицела Охотник копирует вид метки лазера Хищников. Разное Маски *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" — это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Улисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). В этом DLC также имеется маска Бенджамина Франклина (The First American), но президентом он не был. *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маски из Gage Historical Pack имеют лица известных деятелей Второй мировой войны: Шарль де Голль (Констебль), Уинстон Черчилль (Английский бульдог) и Джордж Паттон (Старая кровь и кишки). *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка" (ориг. Sweettooth) носил такую. Cерия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам Хеллбой. *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу — пришельцу из серии фильмов Чужой. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" — это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Troubled War Veteran" отсылается к фильму Рэмбо, в котором главную роль сыграл Сильвестр Сталлоне. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к фильму V — значит Вендетта, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, маска Гая Фокса стала настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий — Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе — высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху — божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме Наруто. Там он носил такую-же маску. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" — отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к мультипликационному сериалу Хи-Мен и властелины вселенной. Злодей Trap Jaw носил такую. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в "Gelatious Blob Creature". Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме Драйв. *Маски из Humble Mask Pack отсылаются на расы из игр StarCraft 2 и WarCraft — гибридов зергов и протосов из StarCraft 2 и орков из WarCraft. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама — элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. *Маски из Gage Assault Pack отсылаются на злодеев из вселенной Marvel: * Маска "Medusa" отсылается на Горгону Медузу — чудовище из древнегреческой мифологии. * Маска "Anubis" отсылается на одноимённое божество Древнего Египта. * Маска "The Nun" отсылается на фильм Город Воров, где грабители носили анологичные маски. *Маска "Mechanical Santa" отсылается на Робо-санту из м/с "Футурама". *Маска "The Strinch" отсылается на Гринча — героя сказки "Как Гринч украл Рождество" авторства Теодора Сьюза. *Маска "Heister Sentry", вероятно, является отсылкой к Паур Рейнджерам. *Маска "Тидс" является отсылкой на Стига — персонажа из "Top Gear. Узоры *Узор "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Узор "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Узор "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Даллас. Название элемента — это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Узоры "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отсылкой к двум реслерам из WWE — Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE — Ultimate Warrior. *Узор "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху — персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" — ещё одна отсылка к Хранителям. Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Узор "Hanniballistic" отсылается на Ганнибала Лектера, персонажа романов Томаса Харриса и фильмов по ним. *Изображение на узоре "Yggdrasil" — это дерево жизни из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чейнса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Узор "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме — персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. *Узор "Marvelous Blocks" отсылаются на персонажа Марв из Города Грехов. *Узор "Imperial" основан на шлеме Магнето — злодея из комиксов Людей-X издательства Marvel. *Узор "Captain War" — отсылка на Капитана Америку — героя вселенной Marvel. *Узор "Nautical Compass" — намек на Секрет PAYDAY: The Heist. Компас был в ограблении Counterfeit из PAYDAY: The Heist, где был частью решения паззла. Новый компас был обнаружен в ограблении Большой банк, в комнате с депозитными ячейками. *Узор "God is my Judge" — отсылка на фильм "Парень-каратист" 1984 года, где такую повязку носил Дэниел. Дэниел (Даниил) с еврейского означает "Бог мне судья". *Узор "God of War" — отсылка на Кратоса — главного героя серии игр "God of War". *Узор "Barbarian War Paint" — отсылка на Конана-Варвара в исполнении Шварцнегера. Подобный рисунок он нанес перед последней битвой с Тулса Думом. Достижения *"Everyday i'm shovelin" отсылается на песню дуэта LMFAO — Party Rock Athem. *"Lock, Stock & Eight Smoking Barrels" отсылается на фильм "Карты, деньги и два дымящихся ствола". *"Да, он — золотоискатель" отсылается на певца Канье Уэст, его песня называется "Gold Digger" *"Меня там не было!", возможно, отсылается на фильм "Афера". *"Рыбий A.I." — это шутка на Infinity Ward, где на презентации Call of Duty: Ghosts они выставили рыбий A.I. большим достижением. *"Оружейный барон" отсылается на фильм Оружейный барон. *"Царь горы" — отсылка к популярному в мультиплеерных играх режиму игры. *"Железный Человек" — отсылка к Железному человеку, персонажу фильмов и комиксов, знаменитого своей высокотехнологичной броней. *"Изящный преступник" — отсылка к песни Майкла Джексона — Smooth Criminal. *"Давайте сдел…" отсылка на Лироя Дженкинса, игрока в WoW, которым перед провалом была сказана фраза "Alright, let's do this!". *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" — отсылка на песню Ridin' от Chamillionaire. *"Двойка по Химии" — намек на неудовлетворительную оценку, которую ученик получил бы на уроке химии в средней школе, если бы ученик поджог лабораторию. *"Доктор Фантастик" — отсылка к персонажу вселенной Marvel — Мистеру Фантастику, знаменитого своими познаниями в различных науках. *"Тыквенный король заставил меня!" отсылается к рок-группе Golden Earring и её песне "The Devil Made Me Do It". *Все достижения связанные с президентскими масками отсылаются на политическую деятельность или отдельные фразы знаменитых президентов США. *"If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" это отсылка на песню о Бейонсе названная Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). *"Но и это ещё не всё!" отсылка на популярную фразу в рекламных роликах категории "магазин на диване", часто использовалась Билли Мэисом. *"In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" отсылка к фильму Рэмбо: Первая кровь. *Достижение "Начало", по условии которого, необходимо убить 100 противников из Eagle Heavy. У одного из главных героев фильма был FN SCAR, реальный прототип Eagle Heavy. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" отсылка к фильму Бойцовский клуб. *"Cash Is King" копирует фразу, которая изображена на кассовых аппаратах. *"Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" — отсылка на Майли Сайрус и ее песню "Wrecking Ball". *"Who Let The Doge Out" — отсылка на песню "Who Let the Dogs Out?" в исполнении Baha Men, а также на мем Doge. *"It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." отсылается на сериал "В Филадельфии всегда солнечно". *"Wedding Crashers", вероятно, отсылается на фильм "Незваные гости". *"Yes We Can!" — слоган президентской кампании Барака Обамы 2008 года. *"Hot Lava 2.0" отсылается к PAYDAY: The Heist, где тоже есть достижение Hot Lava. *"HOLY SHI~" отсылается к мему "DIVIDE BY ZERO". *"Ghost Rider" отсылается к Призрачному гонщику — персонажу из комиксов Marvel. *"Last Action Villain" — отсылка к фильму Последний киногерой. *"Dodge This" — отсылка к Матрице, где Тринити говорит эту фразу прежде чем убить противника выстрелом в голову. *"Lord of the Flies" своим отсылается на новеллу "Повелитель мух". *"I'm a Firestarter" отсылается на песню The Prodigy. *"Done in 60 seconds", по условию которого нужно за шестьдесят секунд успеть найти и вставить две ключ-карты в панели, является отсылкой к фильму "Угнать за 60 секунд" (ориг. "Gone in Sixty Seconds"). *Достижение "I've got the power" является отсылкой к одноимённой песне. *Достижение "Speedlock Holmes" является отсылкой на Шерлока Холмса. *Достижение " I Never Asked For This" — "коронная" фраза Адама из игры Deus Ex: Human Revolution. *Достижение " Say Hello To My Halloween Friend!" является отсылкой к легендарной фразе Тони Монтаны " Say Hello To My Little Friend!" из фильма Лицо со Шрамом . Разное *Навык "Сорвиголова" в ветке Беглеца является отсылкой к одноимённому супергерою из комиксов за издательством Marvel Comics. *Навык "Спрятанный клинок" в ветке Беглеца является отсылкой на серию игр Assassin's Creed. *Обои в Ювелирном магазине имеют на себе символ Fleur-de-Lis и II. Fleur-de-Lis также имеется на плитке в Магазине бриллиантов. *В некоторых ограблениях можно заметить изображение человечков с длинными носами. Этот рисунок называется «Kilroy was here». *Внешне Клокер очень похож на шпионов третьего и четвёртого эшелона из серии игр Splinter Cell, Также, в первой части, полицейские называли их Фишерами, что является отсылкой к Сэму Фишеру, главному герою серии Splinter Cell. *В ограблениях Четыре магазина, Ночной клуб и Крушитель найдена отсылка к продукции Apple, техника с изображением груши и под названием "Pear". Компания "Pear" впервые появилась в сериале iCarly. Все ноутбуки и телефоны в игре произведены этой компанией. *На стенах в различных ограблениях есть надпись — T$E Core. T$ECore — команда тестеров PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2. *На экране стационарного телефона, находящегося в различных ограблениях в игре, показан набор букв и цифр — idKFa12321. idKFa12321 является чит-кодом в культовых играх Doom и Doom II: Hell on Earth. *Телеканал в веб-сериале CNM отсылается на реальный канал — CNN. *В ограблении Банк GO Бэйн может сказать "...вы можете забыть о "Миссия Невыполнима...". В фильме "Миссия Невыполнима" заложена концепция скрытных действий. Бэйн намекает на то, что игрок может забыть о скрытном прохождении. *В миссии Подстава с картинами, в галерее, выставлены работы на самом деле существующих художников: Annabella Goh, Darius Cheong, Ray Toh, Ben Qwek. *В ограблении Подстава с картинами (первый день), на картине, у игрока на футболке написано "Bobil" — это отсылка к автомобильному маслу Mobil. *В убежище множество ящиков для вещей, на них висят записки, на которых присутствует QR-код. Если его считать с помощью смартфона, то там будет написано: I Love Secrets. *Влад, после успешного завершения задания Четыре магазина, с некоторой вероятностью исполняет песню "Калинка-Малинка". *Пила OVE9000 отсылается на мем из аниме Dragonball Z. *Ствол модификации Воин дороги к Mosconi 12G отсылается к Безумный Макс 2: Воин дороги. *В игре можно встретить газеты, в которых говориться о грабеже First World Bank, а текстуры мониторов видеонаблюдения на разных ограблениях показывают фрагменты из того-же банка. *Пурпурная машина Falcogini имеет на переднем бампере надпись "stnly 427", что является отсылкой к игре The Stanley Parable, главный герой которой работает в офисе 427. *Большой Банк основан на банке, реально существующем в США. *В первом дне Нефтяного Дела, на втором этаже, вы можете найти радио которое, с некоторым шансом, будет проигрывать саундтреки из PAYDAY: The Heist — See You at the Safe House. Также, это радио может играть I Will Give You My All. *В Большом Банке можно найти зубную щётку, что является отсылкой к PAYDAY: The Heist, где такую-же можно было найти в ограблении Panic Room. *Огромную свинью-копилку в Большом Банке зовут Флойд-свинья, что является отсылкой на группу "Pink Floyd". *В Большом Банке, в углу хранилища, на русском написано "АПАТЕ". Судя по всему, это попытка написать на русском "Апата". Апата — богиня лжи и обмана, которую выпустили из ящика Пандоры. *После успешного завершения Нефтяного Дела, Бэйн может сказать: "Вы, парни, знаете кто такой Такер? Надеюсь, что нет". Это отсылка к Престону Такеру, человеку в 1930-х годах, который работал над созданием автомобилей, но благодаря саботажу работников и шпионажу конкурентов он обанкротился. В этом ограблении задействован подобный сценарий. *Автобус "The Loot Mobile" из Кошмар в убежище является отсылкой к "Мистическому Фургону" из мультфильма Скуби-Ду. *Люсиль была выпущена в честь анонса игры от Overkill Software и Starbreeze Studios по мотивам сериала "Ходячие Мертвецы". В комиксах по Ходячим Мертвецам бита называется "Люсиль" и она является оружием антогониста Нигана. *В начале ограбления Кошмар в убежище вместо брифинга написано "All work and no play makes Wolf a dull boy", что является отсылкой к Сиянию. *Во время ограбления Лабораторные крысы, есть шанс, что при начале штурма Бэйн может сказать:" А вот и Джонни!". Это также является отсылкой к фильму Сияние. *Рекламное изображение Гейджа из Gage Assault Pack — явная отсылка на игры Batllefield 3 и 4, где используется подобный стиль оформления обложек. *В Большом Банке, на табло можно увидеть надписи "Gage Ordnance Service" (отсылка к Гейджу), "Team$Evil" (отсылка к клану), "HaxHud" (отсылка на популярную модификацию HoxHud), "Vlad's Cable Tie Mfg", "Bodybag Mfg Corp." "White Mesa" и другие. *Название саундтрека Miles Malone — This Is Our Time, играющего во время ролика, когда Хокстона ведут в наручниках, возможно является отсылкой к фильму Бриллиантовый полицейский. Фамилия главного героя этого фильма — Miles, которую впоследствии он меняет на Malone. *Название и свойства навыка Винстон Вулф — отсылка к фильму Криминальное чтиво, где одноимённый персонаж является «Человеком, решающим проблемы». *Хокстон, при использовании навыка "Вдохновление", может крикнуть: "Run Forest, run", что является отсылкой к фильму Форрест Гамп. *Реплика "I just saw a spider so big, I think it was on Pacific Rim" ссылается на фильм Тихоокеанский Рубеж. *Некоторые ответы на пейджеры отсылаются на музыкальные произведения. **"Hello? Is it me you're looking for?" ссылается на песню 1984 года "Hello" от Lionel Richie. **"I just called... to say... I love you" ссылается на песню "Stevie Wonder song". **"What Does the Fox Say?" ссылается на песню "Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) What Does the Fox Say?". **во время ограбления ювелирного магазина можно найти статую оружельца из enter the gungeon * Модификации Набор "Спайк" и Рукоять "Спайк" отсылаются к аниме-персонажу Спайку Шпигелю, где тот владел таким пистолетом. *Название способности в ветке навыков "Беглец"- Эквилибриум. Также сама способность улучшает владение пистолетами, а герой фильма мастерски с ними обращался. *Навык в ветке Штурмовика называется "Круто сваренный" (ориг. "Hard Boiled"). Навык улучшает владение дробовиками, в то время, как основным оружием героя фильма выступал дробовик. *Название модификации на Crosskill — Каратель, что отсылает на Карателя из вселенной Marvel, который использовал пистолеты, внешний вид которых похож на игровые с данной модификацией. *Модификация под названием "Мулдон" на дробовик, который отсылает на Роберта Малдума (ориг. Maldoon) из к/ф "Парк Юрского Периода". Там он использовал дробовик, внешне похожий на дробовик с данной модификацией. Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2